Confessions of the Creator/Chasm in the Rotting Land
Chasm in the Rotting Land is a ten-floor Gateway found in the Confessions of the Creator Scenario in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It is one of the three multi-floor gateways available on the southern continent, is located at Melmond Fens and accessible via the Cavern of Earth Teleport Stone. Clearing this gateway once awards the player with the accomplishment "Time Keeper". The Rare Chests contain Lv. 60 equipment components including: Darksteel Ingot, Gorgon Eye, Kujata Horn, Bismark Spine, Moore Log, Behemoth Leather, Carbuncle's Gem, Taharka Husk, Siren's Veil and Ixion's Mane. On the 5th/9th floor a Treasure Chest with an Toque Blanche/Force of the Resolute Equipment piece can be found. Floors *KP Chance: Win within 90 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 70 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Floor 01 Is someone there, kupo? It's so dark and lonely here, kupo... Please come and find me, kupo... ''--- Adventurer Moogle'' Battle tip: Beat the manikin at B3 for tile C2 to appear. Floor 02 When I came to, I was in this gateway, and I couldn't move a muscle, kupo. You're my only hope, kupo. Please hurry, kupo... ''--- Adventurer Moogle'' Battle tip: Step on D3 to make the map pieces appear. Floor 03 I guess it would be self-serving of me to expect to be rescued for free, kupo... I'll think of something to pay you back with! I promise, kupo! ''--- Adventurer Moogle'' Battle tip: Beat the manikins at C4/D3 for tiles C5/E3 to appear. Floor 04 I can feel you coming closer, kupo! I can't wait to see you, kupo! I know it's rough, but please don't run, kupo. Not without helping me first, kupo... ''--- Adventurer Moogle'' Battle tip: Beat the manikin at C1 for tiles F1/F5 and the battle piece at C5 for tile E4/E6 to appear. Floor 05 Say... Did you come here to rescue the mured moogle, kupo? Sorry to let you down... I'm just another moogle who likes to go on adventures, kupo. But I think he's trapped somewhere deeper inside. Hang in there, kupo! ''--- Adventurer Moogle'' Note: While the summonstone can only be received once, the Moogle sequence can be triggered again with each subsequent playthrough of the gateway (engage it with Terra as the lead character for an alternate clip). Battle tip: Beat the battle piece at A3 for tiles A2/A4 and E2/E4 to appear. Floor 06 Thank you for saving the soul of that adventurous moogle. So I hear they refer to me as the "mured moogle". This gateway is extremely deep... but I am confident in your ability to reach me. ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' Battle tip: Beat the manikin at E4 for tile F4 to appear. Floor 07 I had "sealed" something in this gateway by putting myself to sleep. But I fear I have forgotten what was sealed. Perhaps I have been asleep for too long... ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' Battle tip: Use a Cross Chain at D4 to chain all enemies at once and use the Silver Cup afterwards to double your KP. Beat the battle piece at E4 for the tiles B4/D6/F4 to appear. Floor 08 I now remember one thing. What I had sealed was a gateway - the only path that ties the northern and southern continents... ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' Battle tip: Use a Jump Chain at C3 to chain 4 battle pieces at once and use the Silver Cup afterwards to double your KP. Beat the battle piece at C4 for the tile C6 to appear. Floor 09 The fact that you heard my voice when you came to this world is probably not coincidence. I know this is selfish of me... but once the seal is undone, I want you to go to the gateway. You're almost here... I hope I get to see you safe and- ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' Battle tip: Beat the manikin at G4 for the tiles G2/H4 to appear. Floor 10 Thank you! I have awakened! And the "seal" I had placed on this gateway shall be undone as well... There. Now, shall we? ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' Battle tip: Beat the manikin at B3 for tile C2 to appear. Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Storylines